Journey
by sportsjunky
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock are off on adventures. Dawn has found a new rival, Brock might have found the love of his life, and Ash might be missing and old friend more than he thinks. It's really better than it sounds. Pokeshipping, ikarishipping, and Brock/?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, i know i haven't updated my other story but i'm want to make it super good so it might take a while. this is kind of an introduction to the story, the real thing starts next chapter. Its Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Brock/??. you'll find out. Oh and please review, the thing that really inspires me to write is when people like my work so review.

* * *

Ash, Dawn and Brock were right on their way past Hearthome, headed for the next city. The sun was shining brightly, the pidgey were chirping gleefully, and the road to Pastoria City never looked clearer.

"What do you mean we don't have any hairspray left? We just reloaded at the last stop!" Dawn screamed, frantically trying to readjust her hair. Although it was perfectly fine, she still seemed rather angry.

"Well, maybe if you didn't use up a can every NIGHT then we won't have this problem." Ash said rolling his eyes, trying not to get mad at his young traveling companion. However, she seemed to make huge deals out of nothing. Especially her hair, ugh, her hair!

"You know why I use that much hairspray, to make my hair look good. Unlike you, you decided to cover that disgusting black thing over you brainless head with an even uglier hat!"

Ash didn't bother replying to the comment; he was too mature to make such childish remarks. Besides he didn't have a good enough comeback.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Dawn sighed, "I NEED HAIRSPRAY!" she busted out.

"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND GET OVER IT!" cried Ash, who looked ready to explode.

"YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF AND YOUR NEEDS TO HELP OTHERS IN EMERGENCIES."

"YOU CALL NOT HAVING HAIRSPRAY AN EMERGENCY?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT KETCHUM, I'M GONNA-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Brock clamping his ears. "Both of you are annoying me to death."

"She started it." mumbled Ash who then got shocked by Pikachu, who was also getting quite irritated.

"I was just-"

"No! Stop talking, BOTH of you." Brock hissed glaring at the two of them. "Dawn, its your own fault we're out of hairspray. Don't complain to us about, and don't whine to your pokémon about it either,"

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms. "And Ash," Brock continued turning to the boy, "Dawn can get pretty aggravating-"

"HEY I-"

"QUIET! But this is her first journey, and she is just as nervous as you were on yours. So just give her a break before yelling at her." Brock finished the sentence then looked at his two friends. Both were silent and looking at opposite directions.

"Apologize to each other." Ash whipped around and gave Brock a strange look. Dawn simply shook her head and turned the other direction, refusing to look at either of them.

"Come one, it's just one word." Brock urged. Ash and Dawn remained silent, as if not hearing a thing.

"I know you two can talk, you were screaming like 5 minutes ago." Silence.

"Fine then." Brock stated, he then turned to Pikachu who shook his head.

"Pi ka….CHUUUUUU!!" the electric pokémon let out a thundershock, frying both Ash and Dawn till they were crisp. When it was over, both were slumped on the ground. Their faces were extremely close together, but only Dawn noticed.

"Sorry." Dawn whispered to Ash.

"Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too." Ash replied. He then jerked his head towards Pikachu and muttered something that sounded like 'traitor'.

"There we go. Now come on shake it off, we have to get moving." Brock said happily, he started moving forward.

"Nah, Brock I think we should stay here." Ash said getting up off the ground.

"Why's that?"

"Well it's just that we have been walking for a long time I think our bodies need some-"Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the forest.

"AHHH! What was that?" asked a frightened Dawn who grabbed the first thing near her which happened to be Ash. The strange noise rang through their ears again.

"Oh God! I swear that it got louder! In think it's getting closer!" Dawn cried clinging on to Ash, who seemed to be chocking and desperately trying to escape.

"Don't worry Dawn. It's only Ash's stomach." Brock said knowledgeably with a hand supporting his chin while nodding his head. Pikachu, who stood right next to him, modeled his actions knowing too that it was Ash.

"So you can let go of me now Dawn." Ash said, who was awkwardly still in dawns arms. Dawn quickly released her grip and had a fully fledged blush appear on her face.

"Alright I guess it is around lunch isn't it? Well let's stop here." Brock said placing his backpack on the ground with a thump.

"Yay!" Ash cheered. "Come on Pikachu, why don't we go and perfect that special move while lunch is getting ready?" Pikachu nodded with enthusiasm. Both trainer and pokémon raced to an area to train.

Dawn got up and dusted of her skirt, she frowned at the retreating figures of Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey Brock I think I'll just go get some firewood in the woods back there." Dawn said flipping her thumb behind her.

"You sure you want to go alone? They could be some pretty scary pokémon hiding in there." Brock said with concern.

"Brock," Dawn said grinning while placing both of her arms on her hips. "I'm not a little 3 year old or something! But thanks, I'll just bring Piplup with me."

She reached for her backpack to pull out her precious water pokémon.

Dawn threw the ball in front of her, "Piplup come on out!"

The adorable water pokémon jumped out, smiling happily at her trainer.

"Pip! Pip lup!" the pokémon peeped joyfully. Dawn looked down proudly at her starter pokémon.

"Come on Piplup, let's go get some firewood." Piplup nodded in agreement. Piplup watched Dawn and she seemed just the teensy bit upset about something. She could tell because Dawn's voice wasn't as high as Piplup was forced to get accustomed to.

As the two set out into the woods Dawn began picking up sticks here and there. She reached for one behind her when a small foot stepped on it. She looked up and saw Piplup frowning at her with flippers crossed.

"Excuse me Piplup." Dawn asked politely. Piplup didn't budge.

"Come on Piplup, Brock's waiting."

"Lup."

"Huh?"

"Lup, pip. Pip lup!" Piplup pointed at her and shook her head back and forth.

Dawn slouched to the ground and sighed, "You can tell I'm upset, right?"

Piplup bobbed her head, she proceeded to approach Dawn and give her a hug. Dawn smirked and pulled into the hug, lifting her pokémon onto her lap. She then leaned against a tree and looked up at the clouds.

"Pip?"

"It's not something that just happened. It's something that's been happening. I really don't think you'd understand Piplup." Dawn declared, still gazing at the fluffy white clouds pass over her. _Not a care in the world, that's the life I want._ She then glanced down at the penguin pokémon looking quite confused on her lap.

"But I'll tell you anyway, mostly cause I love ya." Dawn giggled, tickling Piplup till she doubled over in laughter.

"But also, I really don't have anyone else to talk about." She whispered sadly drifting out again.

Piplup tilted her head, "Piplup!"

Dawn jerked her head back towards Piplup her face then turned extremely serious. She sat back up straight and placed Piplup on the ground facing towards her.

"Now you listen here Piplup, I'm not depressed about this. That's the last thing I am." Dawn said holding up a finger.

"I guess I'm just kind of confused about it. Usually my Mom is here, I always felt no matter what my Mom would know what to do. No worries!" Dawn looked at Piplup for sympathy, however the water pokémon was having a hard time understanding what exactly was happening.

"Oh right I haven't told you what's wrong." Dawn said in shock, Piplup quickly jiggled her head confirming her sudden outburst.

"Well here's the thing. I have a crush." Dawn said blushing a deep shade of red. Piplup's face brightened, finally understanding what was bugging her master. Piplup relaxed, she honestly thought it was something that was actually serious.

"Its more serious than that!" Dawn said angry at her Pokémon's actions. "I have 3 crushes for your information!" She pressed her lips together and peeked at Piplup before continuing.

"Ashkennyandpaul." Dawn said faintly and fast.

"Pip?"

"Ash Kenny and Paul! Okay I admit it! I like all of them!" Dawn covered her face and fell forward.

"Pip, pip lup lup!"

Dawn jolted up after Piplup made her comment. "You are so right Piplup. I should just pick the one that's nicest to me. Although that completely eliminates Paul…he's just a jerk anyway. Thank you so much Piplup!"

Dawn returned the pleased pokémon back into her ball after hugging her one last time. "Oh God! Brock and Ash are going to be worried." Dawn raced back to their rest stop with the firewood she had collected.

When she got out of the woods she looked to see that Brock was facing away from her in a huddled position over something in his lap. Nothing was unpacked except that his backpack was opened. Dawn placed the wood down and ran over to her older traveling companion.

"Brock? I'm back sorry it took so long but I-"She was stopped when she reached the older boy. He was crouching over a magazine advertising a Pokémon Center. He was drooling over a picture of Nurse Joy winking at the camera with her nurse attire on.

"BROCK I COULD HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY A POKEMON OUT THERE IN THE WOODS WHILE YOU WERE SITTING HERE STARING AT A NURSE JOY PICTURE OF ALL THINGS!" The young coordinator knocked the poor boy in the head with one of the wood pieces she got, repeatedly.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO CALL OUT CROGUANK!" she yelled outraged, and continuing her punishment on Brock.

"Oh, please don't! Do whatever you want to me, I deserve it!" Brock pleaded still peeking at the magazine out of the corner of his eye, which Dawn caught.

"Fine then," Dawn smiled at him and dropped the wood to the ground. "Pachurisu, darling, I need your help," Brock's face turned extremely pale. The electric pokémon bounded on the ground excited for his next duty.

"Give Brock a SHOCK of reality!" Dawn commanded happily. Pachurisu squealed in agreement.

"Pachi pachi riiiii-"

"W..what's going on?" Dawn turned to see Ash limping towards her. He looked sick and was holding his stomach in agony.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Dawn cried, running towards her secret crush with concern written all over her face.

"Ca…can't...g..go….on…" Ash strained his words; he then dropped to the ground. Dawn tried supporting him.

"Ash! Yes you can! Come on!" Dawn whimpered on the verge of tears. Brock had crawled toward the two of them clutching his head.

"N…no," Ash howled "I...c-can't…wit-without…"

"Without what! Tell me Ash, I'll get it. I promise I'll get whatever it is." Dawn wept, trying to control her tears. "With out what, Ash!"

"Answer the girl Ash!" Brock exclaimed

"Wi-With…out…" Ash looked up at Dawn and stared at her right in the eyes. Dawn meet them and held the gaze. "Food." He whispered quietly. Dawn froze completely, and then looked back at Ash with a smile.

"Food?" she asked still keeping her strange grin.

"Yes." Ash replied innocently. Dawn nodded slightly and raised herself up. She turned her back to both of the boys.

"Dawn? You okay?" Brock asked nervously.

"What about my food?" Ash moaned

Dawn swiftly turned around her face was in a pleasant state, she had her normal smile back on.

"Your food will be ready soon, but Brock will be busy with a little something before that."

"What will I be doing?" Brock asked puzzled.

"Screaming."

"Why would I-"

"Pachurisu, spark!" Dawn ordered merrily. Both boys were shocked by the blue electricity coursing through their bodies.

"Keep it going, I like a show." Dawn said. She sat down on the ground and seemed to be enjoying the view. Pikachu eventually hopped back, he was carrying in his mouth and paws berries. He watched in confusion as Pachurisu shocked both Brock and Ash.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked Dawn.

Dawn simply smiled, "Just enjoy it while you have the chance."

Pikachu shrugged and took Dawn's advice by plopping himself on the ground. He offered Dawn a berry and the two of them watched in amusement as the two boys pleaded to Pachurisu to let them go. It's too bad Pachurisu likes shocking things!

* * *

Thanks for reading, review review review!Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well on their way to Pastoria city the gang has made their way to a hilly clear pasture. It was a well deserved break from the trees that seemed to enclose on them making them feel trapped.

"Wow, this place is so flat. I can see a mile away" Dawn exclaimed

"Perfect training environment, right buddy?" Ash said lifting his shoulder so Pikachu could have a say.

"Cha!" Pikachu voiced. He leaped off Ash and made his way towards some open space and started running around. While Ash and Brock watched and waited for Pikachu's hyperactive meter to cool off, Dawn casually looked around.

While looking around she saw on top of a hill was an orange speck. Dawn squinted and stood on the tips of her toes trying to identify the foreign object.

"Pikachu is different.

"Yeah, he is way stronger than the average Pikachu.

"That, plus more stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well…." Brock trailed while watching Pikachu dig through his backpack for a bottle of ketchup. It squealed in delight as it found it. Pikachu then ripped the bottle with his razor-sharp teeth right in the middle instead of at the top. Pikachu made another slice until he had made a square hole on the face of the bottle. He then stuck his face in the hole slurping all the ketchup he could get. When Pikachu eventually lifted his head it was splattered with ketchup all over. He tried licking all of it off but couldn't reach the last bit so he found himself running in a circle trying reach for the last spot of ketchup on his cheek. Brock looked back at Ash.

"Quite." Ash mumbled.

"Can Pikachu get drunk from eating too much ketchup?"

"Hey guys!" Dawn hollered a little bit ahead of the rest of them. Both boys looked up to see Dawn motioning for them to follow her. They waved back and started collecting their possessions. The two of them looked at Pikachu still eating away at his ketchup.

Ash heaved, "So strong, yet so…." Pikachu looked up at him in a menacing way. Ash leapt back, "Smart, you're so smart Pikachu!"

As the boys reached Dawn she was still trying to get a better look of the orange object. Ash covered the sun with his eyes while trying to see what Dawn was looking at.

"What is it?" asked Ash

"I have no clue, maybe a pokémon?" Dawn replied while tilting her head.

"Well let's find out then." Ash suggested. The group agreed and made their way down the hill, keeping their eyes on the orange, thing. As they got closer they discovered it wasn't a pokémon or an object. It was a person, a girl who looked a bit short. She was lying on the ground staring into the sky. As they were a mere yard away from her, the girl suddenly jumped up from her original position to sitting criss- cross.

She turned her head and looked at the group with a strange expression.

"Uh, who are you?" said the girl unsurely. Dawn was the first person to speak; she rushed in front of the girl. Dawn then leaned down holding out her hand.

"Hi! My name is Dawn! We saw you from back there somewhere. We wanted to say hi!" Dawn pronounced enthusiastically. The girl looked at Dawn's hand in a disgusted sort of way; she swatted it and got up herself. Dawn backed up a bit in confusion.

When the girl stood up, you could get a better look at her. She had dark brown hair that was braided on two sides, the two braids laid on her chest. She had deep emerald eyes that were gorgeous. She was a little bit shorter than Dawn, but she was a pokémon trainer because she had a poke ball belt. She was wearing a light orange tank top with brown shorts.

She gave them all another round of strange looks before turning back to Dawn.

"What was your name?"

Dawn hesitated; she could sense an icy tone in her voice. "Dawn." She replied softly.

The girl's eyes narrowed before she continued, "You're a coordinator, right?"

Dawn's entire face lit up and a huge grin was plastered on her face. "Yeah! You must have seen one of the contest's I was in!"

The girl rolled her eyes; they gave a strange smirk to Dawn. "Yeah I did!" she replied in an obviously fake preppy voice, which resulted in Dawn frowning. "And I happen to know….you aren't very good." The girl ended the sentence in a cold voice. Ash and Brock looked surprised at the way the girl was talking. Pikachu was on the verge of shocking the brown-haired girl.

Dawn's entire face screwed up in anger, "Who do you think you are anyway?" Dawn practically yelled.

"My name is Sammy. I've seen your technique and style, and it's no wonder you don't have a ribbon yet." Sammy crossed her arms and grinned as Dawn grew even more frustrated.

"You don't know a single thing about me!" Dawn screamed.

"Ha, I don't need to. I watch contests on TV, and I've seen enough to know how good you are." Sammy answered coolly. "And stop yelling so much, really you're getting more annoying then you already are."

Dawn's mouth opened in shock at the comment, and was about to shout again when she caught herself. She took a deep breath and turned back up to Sammy.

"Well, do you have any ribbons?" Dawn asked trying to keep calm.

"Nope." Sammy declared merrily. The three of them fell on the ground.

"Then why are you even talking bad about Dawn like that?" Ash pushed through with a serious face on.

Sammy looked at Ash with confusion, "Where did you come from?"

"We were here the entire time when you were insulting our friend. Now answer Ash!" yelled Brock.

Sammy jerked her head towards where Brock was with a surprised look on her face. "Who are you two?"

"The guy with the mop hair is Ash and the squinty eyed guy is Brock. Now why would you insult me when you don't have any ribbons?" Dawn stated pushing through the introductions.

"Because," Sammy started with a pleasant face on, "You don't have to be a coordinator to know bad things when you see them." She ended it with rolling her eyes while shaking her head.

"You're not a coordinator!" the three of them yelled at once.

"No, I'm a trainer. Do you know what that is? It's when you go around the region, you see? And you go to these buildings called pokémon gyms. Now say it with me, slowly now so you don't mess up. P..O..K-"

"Shut up, I'm a trainer too so guess what I already learned that stuff." Ash made a childish face at Sammy. She just gave him a strange look.

"Forget that!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping back into the conversation. "If you're a trainer then what do you know about coordinating?"

"Like I'm telling you!" Sammy laughed at Dawn as if you said a joke. She saw the girl's disgruntled reaction, "Tell you what? There's a town near here holding a contest. I'll enter it for fun, and then you get to see how good I am."

"A contest, really? Well then it's a deal, except for one thing. You're going to see how great I am!" Dawn stated proudly.

"Riiiight."

"Excuse me!" Dawn said, holding down her anger

"You're excused. Go on now all of you leave."

"That's it you're really getting n my nerves!" Dawn said her face was getting red. She looked ready to explode. Ash and Brock looked at her in a mixture of shock, concern, and amusement.

"Think about how I feel!" Sammy joked.

"Alright you crossed the line little girl!" Dawn erupted marching straight towards her and staring her down.

"First of all it's called personal space. I don't like you like that, or at all for that matter." Sammy said with her hands in front of her while backing away. Dawn growled in response.

"Second, I'm wondering what you are going to do about it." Sammy urged, raising her eyebrows while smiling evilly.

"Pokémon Battle." Ash uttered.

"What?" Dawn asked turning towards him.

"I think you guys should have a pokémon battle." Sammy eyes grew wide in fear. On the other hand Dawn became excited.

"Great idea Ash! Come on a pokémon battle right here right now!" Dawn yelled with exhilaration.

Sammy had stepped back a bit and put her arms crossed behind her back. She was looking kind of nervous as her eyes swiftly moved between Ash and Dawn. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Dawn asked her eyes squinted and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well…I-I just…um, I thi-think…" She didn't keep eye contact with anybody and was looking straight down. She finally lifted her head a bit, "I just think it's a bad idea." She replied softly. The gang looked startled, that was the first time she had spoken so soft. It was like she was a little nine year old girl; all she needed was a little pink dress with ribbons to cap it off.

A took a while for Dawn to reply to the statement as she was still in shock from it. Then she started smiling wickedly, and she crossed her arms.

"Oh I get it!" Dawn gave a hallow laugh. "When it comes to talking you're all that. But when you actually have to do something you just back off!"

"It's not like that, its just-"

"Just what? You're scared about getting beat?" Dawn asked quickly, splitting through Sammy's explanation.

"No." she muttered barely being caught by Dawn.

"Then what?"

Sammy kept her eyes downward avoiding contact at all. Dawn realized that Sammy wasn't going to answer back.

"Oh so I guess you were going to bail that contest from before." Dawn said casually. Sammy jerked her head up and glared at Dawn.

"I'm going to be there!"

"Uh-huh." Dawn replied rolling her eyes. Sammy looked at her resentfully before closing her eyes and heaving in. When she was done she looked up at Dawn and smiled.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine, I'll battle you." Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. She then grinned herself and gave Sammy a thumbs-up. Sammy ignored it and got ready to battle. Ash and Brock looked at both girls with wild stares.

Both girls stood opposite each other, ready to fight. You could feel Dawn's excitement as she bounced up and down. Sammy seemed stressed as she looked at the sky.

"Hey, Sammy!"

"What do you want?"

"Why don't we make things interesting?"

"Huh? You want to bet money?"

"No! Let's make it a one-round match."

"Whatever."

"I'm not done. We can only use our starter pokémon." Sammy tensed up, she then raised her head to Dawn smiling. Dawn thought this was going to be an easy match. For one thing Sammy looked younger than her, so her pokémon must not be very well trained yet. Dawn also thought that Piplup was going to be extremely hard to beat. So far Piplup's whirlpool has worked perfectly, giving the opponent critical damage every time. She was getting excited; she hadn't won a battle in a long time. Dawn was anxious for a win.

"You two ready?" Brock asked, announcing himself as the referee. Dawn nodded her head.

"Remember, you wanted this." Sammy warned Dawn, going smoothly back to her normal cocky voice.

Dawn shook away the last comment and reached out for her poke ball with Piplup in it.

"Alright bring out your pokémon!" Brock signaled for Dawn to release her pokémon.

"Alright Piplup, Showtime!" Dawn pumped; she threw out Piplup's ball.

"Lup! Pip!" Piplup cried joyfully. She looked at Sammy with wonder, but was quickly reminded by Dawn to get ready.

"Okay then Charizard, buddy, come on out!" Out from the poke ball came the gigantic lizard pokémon.

"Char!" He roared, scaring everyone other than Sammy. He then spewed a jet a flames to the side. Dawn wasn't sure if this was a threat or just something common. Either way she felt like a total moron.

Dawn scolded herself. She shouldn't think like that. _Think positive, the elements are on my side. All I have to do is attack purely with water. She wouldn't take a chance with attacking close range, no not with a water pokémon. I think Piplup can handle long-range attacks. She just needs to dodge them. Hopefully it will work. But I always have my back up plan…_

"Well I tried to stop you." Sammy shrugged.

"No, this should be fun." Dawn answered back.

"Fine then, you ready?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Let the match began!" Brock yelled.

* * *

Alright if you haven't guessed, Sammy is Dawn's new rivial. I know she's a trainer, but it'll make more sense latter. Just to let you know all of Sammy's pokemon are actually based off of mine in LeafGreen. I'm just going to tell you the pokemon: Charizard(as you found out today!)Butterfree, Raichu, Dragonite, Snorlax, and Lapras. They sound average, but they all are really strong. Okay, review!!Please!!Oh and if i get enough review's i'll make a new chapter by tommorrow. so tell you're friends to read the story. review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn's eyes scanned the large red dragon towering fiercely above her beloved Piplup. Dawn could tell that even though Piplup was putting on a tough face, she was quivering in fear inside. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

"Alright Charzard flamethrower, quickly!" Sammy commanded. Before Dawn could react a blaze of red struck Piplup dead center and flung the poor water creature across the battlefield right in front of Dawn's position.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried while checking for signs of movement. Piplup's chest area was burned badly along with one of her flippers. Dawn, trying not to cry, was practically pleading for Piplup to be okay. Ash and Pikachu watched in worry at their friend. Brock, preparing to declare the winner, was shocked to see a shaking Piplup rise slowly.

"Lup. Piplup." She managed to whisper as her body continued to tremble; she was wincing at the pain from not only the flamethrower but the collision to the ground. Dawn's hands covered her mouth, scarred and a little proud by the fact that Piplup was still standing. Ash and Pikachu started cheering obnoxiously, putting a half-smile on Piplup's face. Sammy's eyebrows were raised questioning Piplup's condition, while her Charzard was wearing a rather unusual grin. Brock gave a small smile and motioned the battle to continue.

"Piplup, you sure you can go on?" Dawn asked with an anxious voice. Piplup gave a somewhat reassuring nod and started glaring daggers at the fire-beast in front of her. Charzard responded by jumping up and letting his wings out, he soared above the battlefield waiting for his trainer's next command. Dawn watched him tentatively, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, you sure you don't want to give up?" Dawn turned to the brunette as she asked the question. "Dawn, your pokemon has half its body burned not sure what it could do now. Unless you want her to get hurt even more, my Charzard has plenty of moves left in him." Sammy grinned widely at the fear across Dawn's face. She became uncertain; Dawn didn't want Piplup to get injured more than she already was. But she didn't want to just give up.

"Don't give in to your pride, be smart. Do what's right for your pokemon." Sammy pressured. Dawn let her gaze fall on the ground as she thought deeply. Piplup looked back at her trainer, _was Dawn really just going to give up? Doesn't she believe I can do it!_ Her eyes didn't leave Dawn's frowning face. Piplup was already determined to beat the fire-Pokémon; she couldn't just let Dawn give up the battle. Dawn couldn't give up on her. Piplup wouldn't let her.

Dawn's eyes slowly rose towards Brock, her disappointed eyes telling him everything he needed to know. He raised his eyebrows as if asking, are you sure? She nodded silently. Sammy had a pleasant grin on her face, seeing the exchange. She motioned Charzard to fly back down, which he did in a slow gliding manner.

"Alright," Brock started, "This battle is-"

"PIPLUP!" yelled the water pokemon before blasting out a beam of water directly at Charzard as he was slowly flying back to the ground. The pressure and power of the water hit him so hard that he was sent flying far from the battlefield and crashing to the ground. Dawn gave a surprised look at Piplup who was breathing hard from such a powerful move.

"Was that Hydro Pump?" Ash asked in awe.

"Can't be, can it?" Brock responded almost too stunned to speak. Piplup displayed an over-confident grin for tossing the beast so far she raised her flipper signaling Dawn she was fine and ready to go. Dawn gave a proud smirk and got ready for Charzard's rebound.

"Oh, you want to play dirty! Fine by me!" Sammy angrily yelled. She looked back with a bit of concern, but that diminished as Charzard flew furiously towards the battlefield. He was obviously seething but held it in waiting for Sammy. He took a huge toll from the blast of water and the awkward landing slightly bent one of his wings, but he didn't even seem to notice any of it. Dawn did, and she smiled brightly at the damage Piplup caused.

"Yay! Come on Piplup we can do this!" Dawn cheered happily. Piplup smiled at her trainers enthusiasim.

"Continue battling." Brock said loudly.

"Fire Blast." Dawn, again, was caught off guard but saw the happy look on Charzard's face at his Trainers command. Then, an explosion of fire in front of her. Dawn cowered to the ground in fear for herself, covering her head for protection. As soon as she was brave enough to look up, she was horrified to see a completely burnt Piplup lie, fainted, in front of her. The tears came streaming across her face from her blue eyes.

"Piplup, no!" She rushed towards her pokemon and cried at Piplup's state. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all came towards the scene in fear and worry. Brock managed to free Piplup of Dawn's embrace and tried to heal her as fast as possible. Dawn's face, which was currently sprinkling tears on the ground lifted up to see Sammy with a content look on her face. Dawn was shocked.

"H-How could you hurt a pokemon like this?"

"That's what she gets from being a little disobedient, brat of a Pokémon."

"How dare you-"

"Oh shut it! As if I cared whether I insulted _your_ Pokémon anyway. The thing you got there took advantage of the situation, that's called cheating. I played along so my Charzard could have his revenge, but any other official battle and you would be disqualified. So you better teach that little monster something from the rulebook or else you'll get kicked out of every battle. You should be kicked out of every battle, with that weakling Pokémon you have." Sammy gave an angry glare at all three trainers before walking towards her Charzard, preparing to get on him.

"You little jerk! Having such disregard for another person and their Pokémon. You should-" Ash was cut off by a blast of flame that reached his feet. Charzard gave Ash a fierce look for talking to his trainer like that. Sammy rolled her eyes at them; she had already gotten on Charzard and was just about to fly off.

"My Pokémon is a brat! Look at what your monster just did!" Dawn screamed. Sammy narrowed her eyes and simply replied, "Charzard was just standing up for me, something you Pokémon wasn't able to do. Speaking of that weakling, you better tend to those burns, they look nasty!" She grinned before motioning Charzard to fly. Dawn watched them fly off in anger, but then looked back down at Piplup still in Brock's arms.

"Dawn, we have to get her to a Pokémon center, now!" Dawn's frighten face turned towards Brock's looking helpless.

"There isn't one around here for miles! We'll never reach there in time." Ash interrupted. More tears fell from Dawn's face at the statement.

"Ash!" Brock scolded. While the three trainers argued about what to do Pikachu saw something strange. It was a poke ball, right where Sammy was standing. Pikachu rushed over to it and was surprised to see a map right next to the poke ball.

"Pika?" he said curiously. He cautiously poked the white button on the pokeball. It popped open which caused Pikachu to rush back. Dawn, Brock, and Ash all looked up to see the poke ball open.

"A Dragonite?"


End file.
